Cali Boys
by AdaG13
Summary: "You have a name?" "No" "Everyone has a name" "I'm not everyone..." Ally Dawson is forced to move across the country with her mother. She hates her new school, the people piss her off, & the relentless challenges of life make her want to scream.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys AdaG here bringing you guys a new story. This story was closely inspired by another story I read on here I just thought to change it into A &A POV & I changed a lot of the little details and gave the plot my own personal spin.**

 ***Of course I DO NOT own Austin & Ally or any other recognizable brand names/ items in here***

* * *

 **Cali Boys**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Austin POV**

 _My name is Austin Moon. I'm a junior at Henry J. High School. I have a gorgeous girlfriend named Kira Star. I am the school's baseball team. Period. And if I do say so myself I am one hot looking 17 year old. My dad is a hot shot movie producer and my mom manages his studios. Sounds like a match made in heaven right? It's sickening. I picked up Kira this morning in my black Camaro Convertible gt6. She loved it when I drove with the top down, so it's down. I've been with Kira for about 2 years. She's cute, smart, and puts out almost every time I want, or whenever she wants. (Which is always)_

 _Giving me a chaste kiss she greets me,_ "Hey handsome…"

"Hello" _I smiled and pulled off from her house. We started on the freeway towards school._

"Are you taking me home after your practice?"

 _I shrugged nodding,_ "Don't I always?"

"My parents aren't going to be home…"

"So that means…?" _YES!_

"Mhm" _She giggled_

"Great..." _I smiled as I kissed her hand. I made a right we were only blocks from school now_. "Your parents are never home."

"Yes and I love having the house all to myself. It gives me the chance to do whatever I want with whoever I want."

"Excuse me?" _I laughed_

"You know I'm talking about you of course." _A guy on an all-black matted motorcycle pulled up in front of me. Not wanting to crash into him I slammed on my brakes, stopping short._

 _Frustrated I hissed,_ "Shit…" _Nobody in California knows how to drive. The guy sped off at top speed as soon as the light turned green. I made a left into the school's student parking lot and parked in my usual spot. As I park I see all my friends leaning on their cars talking about who knows what. As Kira and I step out of the car we're greeted by "Heys" and "What's ups". I put my arm around Kira as I lean on the hood of my car. I was talking to Dez my long time best friend while my girlfriend talked to Carrie._

"If we make it to series this season I will personally walk around with no shirt on." _I joked with Dez._

"You do that anyway loser." _He shoved my shoulder. We heard a roaring engine and we turned around to see an all-black matted bike pull up next to my car. I noticed it was the same guy from earlier._

"Isn't that the guy who cut you off earlier?" _Kira whispered in my ear. I nodded…The guy turned off their bike and shoved their keys into their back pocket while lowering the kick stand. This kid had to be new. I watched as he unhooked his helmet which covered his face completely. He pulled of his helmet and Whoa! He is apparently a She. Her dark brown hair with turquoise tips fell down her back. She shook her hair out and turned to me putting her helmet under her arm. Her skin was pure ivory perfection. Her eyes a nice chocolate brown. She looked at me with a smirk. She's so fucking hot. I would do anything to get with her._

"You almost hit me earlier. Watch where you're driving." _She spat and turned to walk towards the school's main entrance. AND SHE HAS ATTITUDE! Oh my God._

"Who is that?" _Asked Dez_

"I have no idea…" _I couldn't help but stare at her as she walked into the school. Kira snapped me out of it by hitting my cheek._

"Hello…I'm standing right here Austin!" _She Yelled. I kissed her lovingly before holding her hand and heading towards the main entrance._

* * *

 **Ally POV:**

 _I am one sexy 17 year old with an amazing body. I love when people get all shocked to see me, a girl, get off my bike. My dad taught me how to ride when I was 15. But then he died. He slipped into a coma after falling down the stairs and hitting his head at our old music store, Sonic Boom. After 4 months of waiting for him to wake up, my mother decided it was time and told them to pull the plug. He has 7 motorcycles, each a different color. That's what he left me in his will besides a college fund. He gave the money to my mom. So after my mom sold Sonic Boom to some lady who turned it into an art studio we packed up and moved to California. So here I am in Southern California walking into a school I don't want to be at. My mother got a promotional job out here which is why we sold my dad's store. It's fucking great._

"Hello Ms. Dawson. Welcome to H.J.H I'm your principal Mr. Ramirez." _H.J.H is a very shitty acronym._

"Hi" _I exhaled in boredom._

"Here at Henry J. we maintain an average of a 'C' but that shouldn't be a problem since your transcript show straight A's."

"Can I just have my schedule?" _I swung one leg over the other. My black Docs made a small thud._ "If you want a straight A student to keep getting those A's I suggest you give me my schedule."

"Yeah, here you go." _He opened a cabinet and pulled out a folder with my name on it and handed me my schedule. According to this piece of paper I'm missing Trigonometry. I gave Mr. Ramirez a small smile as I got up._

"Would you like anyone to help you find your classes?" He asked

"Not at all" _I closed his door as I made my way out of the office. Let's see Trig. was in room 314 and jeez this campus was huge. I stared at the directory in the middle and made a left_ "310…312…314" _I thought about knocking before I went in but decided against it and just went in. The teacher looked pleased to see me although her class didn't, oh well fuck them. I looked around the classroom and saw heads of blonde hair everywhere. A certain blonde that almost hit me this morning's girlfriend. There are 3 brunettes including me and 1 natural red head. I walked up to the teacher helmet still tucked under my arm._ "Do not call me Allison. My name is Ally or Raven."

"Class this is Ally. She moved here from Florida. Ally would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"No." _I chuckled in disgust. Slowly I made my way to the back of the classroom and into an empty seat. Everyone was turned and watched as I put my helmet on the desk and leaned against it._

"Okay…everyone back over here." _She handed the people in my row a paper to hand back to me._ "Now who can show me how to solve this problem here on the board?" _No one raised their hand._ "Seriously? Come on guys we worked on these all last week." _Transferring in the middle of the semester is fun. I raised my hand._ "Ah yes, Ally you know how to solve it?"

"I have to use the restroom…" _She sighed and nodded her head._

"Go ahead" _I got up and made my way towards the door helmet in hand. I stared at the problem on the board doing it in my head._

"The answer is 5. Once you take the x and replace it with the 4 the f(x) cancels out. Therefore making that answer 17. 17 minus 12 equals 5. Ohhh….Magic." _I said sarcastically before I opened the door. I decided to take this time to explore this huge campus. This school is way more elaborate and shiny compared to my old school, Marino High. They have an outdoor cafeteria, nice. But I won't be needing it since my plans are going off campus for lunch._

"Shouldn't you be in class?" _I turned around and saw the blonde that was extremely close to crashing into me this morning. He was a gym bag with what looks to be baseball equipment hanging out of it, judging by the bats. His hazel eyes pierced through mine. He was tall, fit, and prominent. Among closer inspection that head of blonde was beach blonde. He was gorgeous._

"Shouldn't you?"

"You're new here?" _He said as he stepped closer_.

"No shit."

"No need for the harsh language."

"No need for your presence." _I crossed my arms helmet in hand._

"Where did you transfer from?"

"Florida"

"Hmm….Nice." _Why is he still talking to me with all his tall, blonde, and hotness?_

"You have a name?"

"Nope" _I turned and started walking away from him. I promised myself no boys at this new school._

"Everyone has a name" _He caught up to me and matched my stride easy._

"Well I'm not everyone"

"I think you do"

"And I don't care what you think"

"Don't you want to learn the name of the person you cut off this morning?"

As sitting on the trunk with his boys "Not really" _I spotted the girls restroom and pushed open the door. I walked up to the sinks and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like my mother but had my father's tan skin. Great. I heard the bell ring and stepped out of the restroom. The hallways and campus was flooded with students sitting at tables or leaning against their cars, talking and eating. I guess it must be time for lunch, I'm going to get something to eat. I quickly made my way over to my bike and swung my leg over it. Kicking up the kick stand I walked it back, taking the keys out of my back pocket._

"You do know that you can't leave campus for lunch right?" _I saw the girl tall, blonde, and handsome was with this morning. He was sitting on the trunk with what I assume to be his boys I put my riding gloves on and shoved the key into the ignition roaring the bike back to life. Looking at her, I put my hair in my helmet securing it on. I lifted my visor revving the engine._

"You do know I don't care right?" _I sped out of the parking lot towards my destination, God….I hate it here._

* * *

 **Austin POV:**

 _I wanted to know her name. And her number. I just wanted to get to know her, in every way possible. I watched her speed off onto the road. Damn she's hot._

"She's so weird" _I heard Carrie say to Kira,_ "I heard she transferred here because she just got released from Juvie." _Juvie?_

"Is that true?" _I asked_

"That's what I heard, she's in my Trig. class. A hard ass problem was on the board and she solved the whole problem in her head. Then she just walked out."

"What's her name?"

"Ally Dawson" _That's a pretty name, I finished the rest of my soda. I want her._

"Dude….she rides a cycle!" _Dez exclaimed_

"Obviously…"

"No Austin, I don't think you understand how hot that is"

"Not so loud Dez. My girlfriend is literally right there"

"Sorry…but Austin"

"Dez"

"I want to bang her"

"Nice" _I laughed shaking my head at him_

"What? Are you telling me you don't want to?"

"Now I never said that" _I laughed at my red headed best friend_ "I never said that at all"

"But you don't have to worry about that because you already have Kira."

"Yeah" _I sighed. I still had Kira, shit._

"Does she still think that you guys lost your virginity to each other that one time?" _I quickly put my hand over his mouth. He chucked while I started laughing._

"Jeez Dez shut up, she's right there"

"Sorry, Again."

"But to answer your question yes she still does. She believes everything I tell her"

"I don't know how you do it man" _He dumped the contents of a bag of chips into his mouth. Kira went to go get me another soda. I needed one and she was happy to oblige. Can't complain about that._

"Practice"

"More like Womanizer"

"Not at all, I prefer….opportunist"

"Opportunist my ass" _He started laughing_ "I'm going after Ally" _No dude._

"No you're not" _I want her_ "I call dibs"

"Did you really just call dibs?"

"Hey my fifth grade lingo still has use in this situation" _He shook his head snickering at me_ "You can't knock the dibs"

"I guess I can't. You suck." _He started laughing and threw his bag of chips at me. I caught them and threw them back. He missed and they scattered on the ground._ "You wasted my lunch."

"No you threw your lunch at me, I just simply tossed it back to you."

"You're a bitch man"

"I love the compliments" _I flipped him off and he rolled his eyes at me._

"Here babe" _My girl came back Sprite in hand. I twisted the cap off and quickly drank half the bottle giving the rest to Dez._

"You love everything…"

"No I don't…..I hate Shellfish" _He scoffed and pushed me off my car_

"That's not what I meant idiot" _I heard the roaring of an engine rip through the student lot. Then I saw the bike with Ally on it. She pulled up into the spot next to mine like before only this time there was a bag of McDonald's in her hand. Everyone around my car remained silent waiting to see what would happen. She slowly turned her head in our direction, you couldn't exactly see what she was looking at because of her black visor on her helmet._

"You know staring is the highest form of flattery" _She took off her helmet and tucked it back under her arm, McDonalds in her other hand._

"Nobody was staring" _Carrie laughed_

"You damn near snapped your neck trying to get a peek, blondie"

"Where did you learn to ride?" _Asked Dez taking a closer step. I definitely called dibs, didn't I? She just stared at him and shook her head._

"Are you going to answer his question?" _Carrie asked, she shook her head again._ "Or mine" _No again. Kira had that look of jealously on her face. I put my arm around her as I held back a laugh._

"Woooww…..you're a bitch" _Kira said, Ally scoffed and smiled. Her smile was drop dead gorgeous. My eyes ran up and down her body. They stopped at her wrists. She has a tattoo on each, one saying "Stay" and the other saying "Strong". Ink…Nice._

"Ah yes….the insults…..I love them. Keep them coming. Usually when a person insults you, it means that they are jealous. Are you jealous?" _She didn't answer, she just glared._

"Why are you here?" _Asked Carrie rudely_

"The same reason you're here..." _Ally gave a sadistic smile and started to walk off,_ "Oh wait…no" _She stopped short and turned back towards us facing Carrie_ "I'm here because it's mandatory by law for me to get an education. You're here to blow most of the male population on a sports team and who knows maybe some females. So actually no we are not here for the same reason." _She quickly turned on her heels, and walked off towards the school. I might as well have snorted I was laughing so hard. A fuming Carrie shot me a look and I instantly shut my mouth._

"She's such a bitch" _Kira muttered she pushed my arm away from her and turned towards me,_ "And you laughed" _She sneered at me and grabbed her bag from my back seat. I stared confused._

"What? It was funny…." _I can't laugh?_

"Ugh" _She stepped away from me and walked off with Carrie. Ugghh here we go. I call her name about three or four times, she stops and meets me half way, I say sorry, then we kiss and make up. Same bullshit as every week._

"Kira!" _I called following after her. She didn't turn around. That's one._ "Kira!" _She began to slow down her walk. That's Two._ "Kira…" _She stopped. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist._ "I'm sorry…" _Wait for it…._

"….It's okay" _She turned around and kissed my lips slowly. Hook line and sinker._

* * *

 **Ally POV:**

 _I watched as tall, blonde, and handsome and his girlfriend made up while I munched on my crispy French fries. I had my iPod plugged into my ears and was listening to Twenty One Pilots at a comfortable volume. They stood there kissing. As nauseating as that was, I used to have something like that. Then I moved. I lifted my feet to the empty table that I was currently seated on. I grabbed my cup and quietly sipped at my ice cold Dr. Pepper. I really hate this fucking school. There's no one even remotely like me at this school. But to be fair….I'm not even making an effort. I watched Kira walk off. I recognized the smile he wore on his gorgeous face. It was a "this bitch is gullible as fuck" smile. He turned in my direction and eyed me down. As he began to make his way over I continued to munch on my fries. Once he got to my table he took a seat. Why? Leave!_

"Enjoying your lunch?" _He pulled one of my ear buds out of my ear. I hate when people do that._

"It's delicious"

"Seriously? It's McDonalds"

"It sure is"

"What is a pretty girl like you doing on a dangerous bike like that?"

"What's a boy like you doing sitting here?"

"Talking"

"Obviously. I see your girlfriend's got you on a tight leash."

"It's the other way around. You didn't answer my question."

"Figure it out"

"Answer the question" _Was he demanding me?_

"I don't have to answer shit" _I rolled my eyes as he smirked_

"May I see your schedule?"

"No you may not" _He sighed and grabbed my bag that was on my lap._ "Hey!" _I tried to take it back. He opened it and pulled out the paper that listed my classes for the semester._

"AP Psychology, 2nd period, with me" _Shit. I have classes with him_ "A.P. English, 4th period, with me. Oh….P.E….with me. I'm Austin by the way. You are?"

"Leaving. I'll have those classes changed by tomorrow." _I snatched both my bag and schedule from him as I stood up._

"Awwee….you hurt my feelings, Ally" _Crap, he knows my name_

"I don't give a fu-"

"Language" He mocked with a fake gasp

"Fuck" _I smiled and he grinned at me shaking his head. Gah! Stop it! I turned away from him and headed towards the huge gym. The coach gave me a uniform. Green, white, and Black? Don't most schools have blue or something? The shorts were pretty skimpy, the shirt was gigantic, and to top it off I didn't have shoes. I guess my docs will suffice. I followed most of the girls to the locker room. They were all so giggly and prissy I almost puked. They watched me as I changed into the P.E. clothes so once everything was put away I rushed out into the gym. The shorts came up to my mid-thigh, fucking great._

* * *

 _I pulled into my garage later that afternoon. On one side my father's bikes stood proudly lined up in a row. I gave a small smile to the dark/navy blue one, it's my favorite because it's the one he rode most often. I covered them up for the night to avoid dust. I walked into the obnoxiously huge house my mother bought when we moved. My room is the size of 3 master suites combined. She was sitting in the kitchen looking over some papers glass of wine in hand._

"Hey Hun, how was your day?"

"Shitty"

"Language" _She pointed out_

"Shitty…" _I grinned_

"Watched your shitty language" _I laughed at her comeback_ "Anyways…did you meet any knew people?"

"I hate it here"

"Did you even try to meet new people?"

"No. I sat all by my lonesome, And I enjoyed it."

"Did you at least see any cute boys at you're school?" _She asked out of nowhere. I scoffed_

"No" _Yes_

"How are your classes?"

"Long and boring" _I chuckled lowly. That sounded dirty. Wow I'm immature._

"Sounds…fun." _She brought the red liquid to her lips._

"Well…Bye" _I jogged up the stairs into my room. Once inside I threw myself on my bed, shoving my head into a pillow I screamed,_ "DAMMIT!" _I fucking hate this place with a strong passion. I cried into the pillow for a little bit before I decided to suck it up. I kicked off my boots and discarded my socks. The only good thing about moving here is that I was able to bring my father's bikes with me. Even though I had to beg my mother to let me take them with us. If she didn't all hell would have broken loose…_

* * *

 **AN: Well everyone this is Chapter 1 of Cali Boys, Hopefully you all liked it. Review if you want...I will try to post as much as possible maybe a few times a week. Let me know what you think of this new version of Ally I pictured, & Austin too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone first off Happy Holidays & Happy New Year! I know I took forever and a million years to update but I had a lot of stuff to do pver the holidays but I'm back now and with another chapter in hand. This one is a bit longer. **

***Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or any other name brands you may recognize. Just own story and OC.***

 **With that here you go:**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Ally POV**

"Ally!" _I heard a voice yell early in the morning. I squinted towards the bright green letters of my alarm clock, groaning._

"Ally, you have school! Get up!" _My mother yelled_ "Now Ally..."

"Alright! I'm up!" _I returned with an aggravated yell. I sighed and threw my covers off sitting up._

"I'm leaving for work! Get yourself to school on time please!"

"Maybe!" _I heard my mother make her exit as the front door closed. I laid down and pulled my covers over me, I'll rest my eyes for a little bit. Apparently, I overslept. What I thought was going to be an hour turned into four hours. I jumped out of bed and b-lined straight into the shower. I quickly got dressed and went into the garage. Taking out my schedule I noticed I missed P.E., Trig., and English. Great. I decided to ride the white motorcycle today and quickly hopped on. I raced to school taking the quickest way possible. I raced into the student lot and then ran into school. Finding my Psychology class on the north side of campus. I ran through the door earning stares as everyone stopped what they were doing. Fuck I forgot he's in this class._

"Wow Miss Dawson" _The teacher gave an amused chuckle_ "Care to explain why you were late?"

"Why were you early?" _I retorted and he shook his head_

"You're lucky you're new."

"You're lucky I even came."

"Let's find you a lab partner…"

"Wait what a lab partner? This is Psych.?"

"Yes Miss Dawson as I'm sure you are aware Psychology is the study of the science of the mind so in this AP course of the science you will need a partner. Now let's see hmmm….." _He hummed and began to scan the room_ "Ah I see, you can be with Mr. Moon" _I sighed and slumped my shoulders as I went and sat down next to the sex on legs._ "Austin is going to explain what we are doing for today."

"Hello again" _I kept my eyes fixed on the board, Smug Bastard_ "Well, you seem glad to be my lab partner"

"I'm fucking ecstatic" _I grabbed the worksheet from his hand and began reading._

"That was very rude" _He snatched the sheet back_

"It was rude yesterday when you pulled my headphones out and went through my bag." _I pulled the paper back from his hand_

"What happened to switching out of classes?" _He scoffed_

"I….came late. I'm going to do it tomorrow."

"You sure you don't want to be in my class Ally? I'm fun" _He proposed, I opened up the textbook on the desk and began to copy the steps for a social experiment._

"You're revolting"

"That's not nice"

"Life isn't nice"

"Life's a bitch" _He grabbed my wrist_ "Stay Strong" _He read. I pulled out of his grip. He flashed me a smile,_ "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what it says"

"So it's a reminder?"

"Clearly" _I hissed_

"No need for the attitude" _He told me laughing. Taking down notes on what happened in the experiment. I sighed heavily. The blonde girl from yesterday kept staring at me from behind. I turned slowly._

"May I help you?" _She snarled and scoffed_

"Help me what? Give a blowjob? No I'm good but thanks for your concern"

"Wow" _He laughed_ "So why did you transfer?"

"I just got out of juvie…..three weeks ago" _I lied._

"So the rumors are true?" _He asked. What? There was a rumor? How cool…I guess?_

"Wow people believe every fucking thing they hear now a days." _I chuckled_

"Hm...If that's not true. What are you really here?" _I started on the next notes of the experiment. I wrote the thesis of the experiment which made me genuinely interested._

"My mother…she got a promotion."

"What does she do?"

"What does your mother do?" _My mom is the CEO of a major stock exchange. The woman needs more than 24 hours, she has no time._

"Why do you answer a question with a question?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"You didn't answer mine"

"Because I don't have to answer shit"

"You said that yesterday"

"And I said it again today" _I smiled slightly. As much as I don't like him. He's annoyingly persistent._

* * *

 **Austin POV**

 _She's feisty. I like feisty. I like her hair. Fuck I like her lips. She was wearing a loose black tank top with light grey jeans and all black Converse. I stared as she sung her slender legs over her white bike. White? I thought it was black yesterday? That's weird. I like the white one better against her smooth tan skin._

"It's new so it should last long" _Dez was talking to me. I completely zoned out as I thought about the gorgeous semi-brunette that resist me_ "Aus…? Austin?"

"I'm sorry, what were you talking about?"

"My new bat. I got it a couple of days ago"

"Why'd you get a new bat?"

"You borrowed it and made a dent in it during the game"

"Oh right, I'm sorry" _I mumbled_

"You weren't even listening"

"I was…I just zoned out on the last part"

"I'm failing 2 classes" _He sighed_ "I'm going to get dropped from the team"

"No this is already my 2nd time"

"Damn Dez, what were you doing?"

"Carrie. That's what I was doing" _I choked on my soda and spit out the rest of what was in my mouth_

 _I coughed_ "You and Carrie?"

"And now I'm failing"

"The whole semester?" _I choked_

"Yeah"

"Dez. You should never let sex get in the way" _He gave me a blank stare and I started laughing_

"You're one to talk, you and Kira are like rabbits yet you still manage to pass"

"Dude, why are you talking about my sex life?"

"Because you've been telling me everything and everyone that you've done since freshman year."

"Touché, I'll tell you what, I'll talk to coach and have him talk to Ramirez. But you owe me."

"Are you serious?" _He smiled at me_

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"This is why you sir are my best friend" _He patted my back hard_ "That and…your girlfriend's hot" _He grinned. I pushed him away from me throwing my empty soda bottle at him in the process. He laughed._

"Hey…" _Kira and Carrie came up to me and kissed my cheek. I placed one on top of her head._ "What's all the laughing about?"

"Dez and Carrie fucked" _Carrie's jaw dropped and her gaze burned a hole at Dez_

"What?!" _yelled Kira_

"Multiple times" _I decided to continue_ "This semester"

"Dez you ass!" _Spat Carrie. He's just like me. He's going to say sorry, kiss her. Then they kiss and make up. As much as I like these two girls they are weak when it comes to apologies and backbone._

"Sorry" _He slightly smiles. He held her by the waist and kissed her slowly. Wow…is that what I look like when I say sorry to Kira? It's that easy. Carrie and Dez kissing is weird._ "Can you get me a soda?" _He asked her. She nodded and took Kira's hand, walking off towards the cafeteria._

"Me too!" _I yelled_ "You and Carrie…" _I chuckled Ally came driving up next to us, her lunch grasped in her hand. She idled on her bike for a while before realizing it was the only empty spot in the student lot._

"She rides motorcycles, it's so damn sexy" _I whispered_

"I wonder what else she rides?" _Dez said leaning on the car next to me sending out that subliminal_

"Aren't you with Carrie?"

"You're with Kira."

"So….I'm faithful"

"You're full of shit that's what you are" _He shook his head chuckling. She took off her helmet letting her beautiful dark brown/turquoise hair fall down to the middle of her back._

"Hi Ally" _I spoked calmly, she grinned_

"Fuck off Moon" _Her grin quickly vanished. Dez snickered patting my back_

"Ouch, how does it feel having a girl that doesn't want you?"

"Shut up" _I pushed him off my car_ "I'm going to see what that attitude was about"

"And get your ass beat by Kira in the process"

"No. I'm just going to be talking to her"

"For now, and then a week later you'll be fucking"

"No, but I bet you and Carrie will" _I laughed as I felt his empty soda bottle hit my back. I made my way to the table where Ally sat alone and sat down a few feet from her. I can hear the music blasting from her iPod headphones. I saw the scowl on her face as I pulled them out._ "McDonalds again? Very Healthy Ally."

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off? Do I need to repeat myself?" _She snarled, that attitude of hers is very attractive and quite arousing_

"I heard you the first time and I must say that was a very angry statement" _She rolled her eyes and just shrugged me off._ " So….why aren't you attempting to get to know people?"

"We did this yesterday, during lunch."

"It's a different question this time" _She took a bite out of her burger._

"I'm still not answering it"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't need to know my mentality"

"You answered that question" _she rested her feet on the table_ "So now answer the other one"

"I'm really tired of your demanding"

"How can you be tired of someone you've only known for 2 days?"

"I don't consider myself as knowing you. I consider it you being an asshole who won't let me be"

"You have a really tough demeanor, did you know that?"

"So I've been told" _She cocked her head. She brushed her head out of her face, her dark eyes burning holes into mine._

"I bet on the inside you're as soft as a marshmallow"

"Not at all"

"I think you are"

"When are you going to realize that I don't care about what you fucking think?"

"When you answer my question" _I took her iPod completely, she let out a breathe_

"Is bothering me really that fascinating for you?"

"Yes…"

"Stop. That's a warning"

"Or what? You can't threaten me any more than I can threaten you" _As she leaned forward, she intertwined her fingers in my hair and slightly pulled, and her free hand in mine. Her skin was so soft. I want to feel more._

"Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone. Moon." _She emphasized, pulling her iPod back with her hand on mine and releasing my hair_

"You're feisty" _I chuckled_

"You're presumptuous. An over compensating pompous asshole" _She stated simply. Dammit she's testing my self-control_ "Considering you only talk to me when your girlfriend walks away to get you your precious drink, I assume you're scared of her." _She grabbed her iPod and bag then began to stand. I lightly gripped her hand, wanting her to stay .Her eyes burned through mine. I released her. She walked away leaving me there. She's always walking away from me! I was so lost in my frustration that I didn't notice Kira sit. Ally forgot her helmet._

"What was that?"

"Don't worry about it" _I said while kissing her shoulder_ "Okay?"

"I don't like her" _My girlfriend said shaking her head_ "She's such a bitch"

"How do you know?" _I don't assume she's a total bitch…she's just….fiery._

"Her attitude sucks"

"I hate to break it to you babe….but….so does yours" _She giggled_

"Me? I'm the nicest person you could ever meet"

"You're also the worst liar"

"No…"

"Yes…" _I copied her voice. She stuck out her tongue and I kissed her. She grabbed Ally's helmet inspecting it_

"This is revolting" _No...It's sexy as you don't know sexy, you know cute._ "It looks too big for her head"

"It's not revolting" _I argued_ "It's just not your style"

"Definitely not" _She laughed as Ally came stomping back over, eyeing her helmet._

"Don't touch my stuff, ever." _She spat tearing her helmet out over Kira's hand._

"Sorry…."

"Touch it again, and you will be…"

"Kira, her name's Kira" _I told her_

"I don't care what her name is" _She hissed while walking away. Damn…she's a hot angry one. I wonder what Ally would be like in bed._

* * *

 **Ally POV:**

 _Lunch was pretty good. The Moon part….not so much. I'm not going to lie, I'm weirdly attracted to Moon boy. Not his girlfriend, especially when she touched my stuff. I really need to get a locker to put all my stuff in. I pulled out my schedule right now I have Logical Communication….whatever that is. What the hell is it? I've never heard of this class in my life. It must be some special class at this shitty school. I walked into 348 high and mighty. The teacher smiled at me, acknowledged my shoes and told me to take whichever seat I wanted. So naturally I took the seat in the back. I scanned the class room, One…Two….Three….Shit…they're all in here. Is this like some special elective class? He eyed me down as I went to take my seat._

"So the topic today is right or wrong, good or bad…" _The teacher began to speak. What the hell kind of teaching topic is that?_ "I'm going to give you a topic. After I give you the topic if you think its right go stand the left side of the room, if you disagree you move to the right of the classroom, everyone understand?" _We all nodded_ "All right, everyone stand." _He ordered and everyone stood in the middle of the room._ "A woman's house gets broken into. She shoots the burglar and then she goes to jail for murder." _Everyone moved to the left and I made my way to the right of the classroom. Wow these kids are stupid._ "Wow" _He gasped_ "Umm….okay students on the left why do you agree?"

"Because she killed him" _spoke the bottle blonde_

"She shot him dead and that's wrong."

"Hmm…okay Miss Dawson why do you disagree?"

"The woman had the right to bear arms."

"But she killed someone" _Responded the pudgy one_

"For her protection. There's over a 50% chance that the burglar would have killed her."

"What is he wasn't?" _Moon spoke up and asked me_ "What if all he wanted to do was rob her?"

"There's no way in hell that, that would happen. No burglar male or female is going to just up and leave the victim unharmed so they can call the police."

"But, she killed someone. She took a life." _He made his way forward with his tall, hazel eyed, hotness._

"For her safety!" _I exclaimed. I would totally hurt someone for breaking into my house. I made my way forward in an effort to challenge him, and crossed my arms._ "She has the right to defend herself." _He shook his head_ "If Kira was getting robbed wouldn't you want her to defend herself?"

"I wouldn't kill someone" _She emphasized_

"So you would let someone kill you instead?" _I countered. Damn this bitch is dumb_

"Ok ok I'm not sure you ca handle this question" _The teacher laughed, and made his way to the middle of the classroom._ "If I'm being honest there is no right or wrong answer. That however does bring us to the point of this class… Debating and doing research and counter research to win your debate."

"Mr. Griggs" _That's his name! Carrie began_ "We've been debating all year" _I caught Austin's eye and scoffed_

"How do I transfer out of this class?" _I blurted out already annoyed._

"You can't. This is a mandatory class here."

"No I mean can't I get it at a different time or period?"

Then you're whole schedule would have to change, yet you still can't it's the middle of the semester" _I inwardly groaned. I hate this school. Austin smirked out of the corner of my vision. Dammit! Damn him._ "Everyone sit while I gather some things." _Mr. Griggs went to his desk. He waved me over._

"What?" _I huffed_

"You are very opinioned, Allison"

"It's Ally. Not Allison" _I corrected him_

"You're very opinionated Ally."

"Your point?"

"You're going to get really far in this class."

"Of course I am. I'm not going to let the fact that I think this class is pointless and not helpful to life let me fail."

"Oh but it is helpful. It gives you negotiating skills"

"I have my own negotiating skills."

"Intimidation is not a skill Ally. It's a way. You have that way down packed already."

"You're assuming intimidation is my skill Mr. Griggs?" _I leaned against his desk, staring out the window. He laughed while stapling some papers together for class._

"It's obvious that it's your skill."

"Where is this conversation going?" _I sighed_

"Don't transfer out of the class Ally."

"Reason?" _I demanded. I like demanding. Just not when it's towards me_

"The arguing between you and Mr. Moon would make for a really good project."

"No" _I straightened up_

"It would make for a great video for my teaching institute." _He handed me a stack full of papers_ "Hand these out to the class please." _I started passing the papers out to the tables. I hate doing this, it feels weird._

"I'm not going to be a lab rat for your case study."

"Come on Ally, it will boost your grade." _I shook my head dropping papers on each desk_

"Nah, I'm good Griggs" _The bottle blonde held out her hand for the papers. I tossed them to the center of the table where Moon and his little friends sat at. She scoffed and titled her head_

"Bitch" _She exhaled_

"Slut" _I responded as I dropped the last paper on my desk. I rolled my eyes and put my feet up on the chair besides me. I ran my fingers through my hair as I glanced over at Mr. Griggs talking to Austin at his desk. Occasionally, Griggs would look over Austin's shoulder. After they were finished Austin turned and headed for my desk. He pushed my feet off the chair next to me and sat down. Did he seriously just push my legs off the chair?_ "Leave Moon." _I turned in my seat facing forward. He grinned and my face heated up._

"Mr. Griggs wants to do a case study for this class. His focus point….you and I."

"No" _I moved my stuff across the table, changing my seat_ "Leave."

"Ally"

"Moon"

"You're really stubborn"

"Damn straight. Now remove yourself from my table" _Actually stay, I'll make up an excuse to leave anyway. I looked up at the clock, yup, 2 minutes and I can leave._

"You're name isn't on this table"

"Neither is yours. I claim it. Now, leave."

"No" _His hazel eyes looked into mine_

"Stay then." _I insisted. I got up and started to gather my things putting the handout in my bag. I curled my fingers through the helmet_

"Fine." _He stated_

"Fine" _I shrugged putting on a small but not caring frown_

"Good" _He sighed. I got up and started heading to the door_

"Good!" _I smirked before leaving the classroom. That arrogant ass is pressing on my nerves. The bell rang a few seconds after._

* * *

 **Austin POV:**

 _After school and baseball practice I drove Kira home. I dropped her off quickly, I wanted to go home, bad. I walked through my front door, exhausted. I went to my room and shut my door. I stared at the ceiling while laying down on my bed. Ally turns me on. Big time. And I've only known her for 2 days. Her colored hair and dark chocolate eyes. I love the way she resists me. I'm determined to break her down. I'm going to get to know her of it's the last thing I do. I'm getting what I want. She's going to get to know me in return. Every detail of her is important for some reason. First off, her bike. Why does she have two of them? Why does she have tattoos? Why is she so sexy? Why doesn't she like me? All girls like me. I got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I searched my fridge and found pizza. I got a plate and set the pizza in the microwave._

"You stink." _My mother spoke as she ruffled my hair. Wow, she got home early_

"Damn mom no Hi…how are you?" _I laughed_ "I had practice, mom."

"I can smell" _She chuckled as she waved her hand in front of her nose. I laughed_ "You need a shower Austin."

"I know." _I shrugged_

"How was school?" _She asked. The microwave started to beep. I opened it and retrieved my slice. I turned and raised my eyebrows at her._ "That good huh? How's Kira?"

"She's ok I guess." _I said and started picking at my food. I don't want to talk about Kira. I'm noticing that she's very plain and the main reason I'm with her is for the sex._ "Where's dad?"

"I honestly have no idea." _She shook her head. How do you not know where your husband is?_ "I think he's at the movie set. Making some last minute preparations."

"Oh…" _I sighed. She nodded_ "I'm vacationing in my room now" _I started to heading towards the stairs and slowly made my way up. I bit the pizza, burned my tongue but kept eating anyway because I was way too hungry to stop._

"Send me a postcard. Maybe I'll visit."

"Eh….maybe we'll see how I feel"

"What do you want for dinner?" _She yelled._

"Pizza!" _I shut my door, and sat at my desk opening my laptop. I wonder what Ally's doing? That sexy temptress is driving me insane. I felt my phone buzz inside my pocket. Assuming it was Kira I stood corrected. It was Brooke. I lost my virginity to her, keeping it a secret from Kira. I swore her to secrecy._

' **Are you still with Kira?' –Brooke**

' **In theory. Why?' – AM**

' **I need you. Bad.' –Brooke** _Well then, I'll happily oblige. Another text popped up before I could reply._ **' & not in the way you think idiot' –Brooke**

' **Ouch. Alright I'll be there in 15' – AM** _I'm not going to lie. Brooke is pretty. We're going to start off talking…then yeah…you get the idea. I ran down and out the front door grabbing my keys in the process._

"Mom…I'm heading out. I'll be back…before midnight" _I shut the door and headed towards my car before she could respond. I got in my car and headed towards Brooke's. I never cheated on Kira I…had affairs…once…twice…three times. But it doesn't count if it's all with the same person. I wonder how many people Ally has slept with. I really doesn't matter. I'm going to be the last one she sleeps with…or kisses. Fuck or gives that damn enticing attitude to._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **There's Chapter 2. Don't forget to review and follow. Thanks to the few that reviewed so far. Let me know what you guys think and i'll update as soon as I can. Lots of love...AdaG.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I know, I took forever and a million years to post...I'm extremely sorry! I just got caught up in school and family stuff. But I'm back! In order to try and make up for my extended absence I present you guys with a rather eventful chapter, if I do say so myself...enjoy.**

 ***I do not own A &A or anything else that might look familiar...***

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Austin POV**

 _Brooke last night was amazing! Even though we started out just talking it will always lead to something more. I know I know I'm pretty fucked up for cheating on Kira but I needed a change at least once. Besides, what Kira doesn't know won't hurt her. I picked her up this morning being extra careful to keep the bite mark on the left side of my neck hidden. I know she'd see it later and then bitch and whine about it. Then I'd lie and tell her it was from when I dropped her off at her house yesterday. No biggie. Kira is in love with me and I am 100% certain that I do not feel the same way. She got in and crossed her arms with a huff and stared straight forward._

"Good Morning…." _I stated cautiously_

"I called you…at least four times last night." _She said. Wow that's why she's angry?_

"Is that why you're mad?" _I flashed her one of my grins and watched her melt._

"No…" _Her arms relaxed, and she ran her hands through my hair._ "I'm not mad." _I leaned over and gave her a soft peck on the lips. It takes practice to get girls to melt and swoon at your every whim. I pulled off from her house with a smirk on my face the whole time. I could kill someone and Kira would believe I'm innocent if I told her to. We continued just a few blocks away from school. As we waited for the light to change on the intersection I had an urge to see Ally pull up next to me, and I have no idea why. We pulled up to the school twenty minutes later. Like clockwork we were greeted by Carrie and Dez._

"Kira's going to see that today." _He pointed to my neck I pushed his hand away._

"Only if you make her notice it" _I laughed_ "Besides, how do you know it isn't from Kira to begin with."

"Because….it isn't."

"Who said?"

"Austin….I'm your best friend. I know these things. Who was she?"

"Brooke…." _I sighed, remembering her body on top of mine_

"The one you lost your virginity to?"

"Dez, guys don't have virginities. We lost it to our hand…at the ripe age of eleven." _He chuckled_

"That's nasty and also a lie. Why did you cheat on her?"

"I didn't necessarily cheat….I switched things up."

"You switched things up?" _He repeated._

"Yea…..you've never switched things up?" _I asked while picking at my binder._

"No"

"Liar"

"So what if I have?" _He shrugged_

"Then you can't judge me, because you sir are just like me. Maybe….even worse."

"I'm not worse than you." _A dark blue bike came roaring into the student lot and parked a spot away from me. Damn I wish the spot was closer. She cut the engine getting ready to walk away when a white Range Rover pulled up behind her, blocking her in. Ally turned, removing her helmet._

"Why would you block me in?" _She asked the woman exiting her car._

"Really, it's only your 3rd day here. Why am I getting calls from the principle telling me that you're leaving campus for lunch?" _The woman threw her hands up in frustration._

"Easy, the lunch here is shit." _She turned and started walking away._

"Your language is really starting to ride on my last nerve." _She shook her head_

"You're forcing me to go to school here. The fact that you followed me to school is pathetic. Ramirez said you didn't have to come."

"But I did. You can't ask me to leave."

"Leave. I'm not asking you. I'm telling you."

"I really don't like your attitude, Allison." _Allison?_

"Do not call me that, Penny. My name is Ally."

"No your name is Allison. Ally was the stupid nickname your idiot father gave you." _They were really loud. I never thought I would see a mother and daughter fight this way in a parking lot._ "Along with that he gave you his stupid bikes. Don't make me take those from you."

"I dare you. Go ahead and try to take them away. I swear you're mad because he liked me better. I was given the attention and you weren't. Now you had a rod up your ass because of it. I hate you." _She sneered. Damn…I feel really bad for Ally_

"You know what, put the bike in the car."

"No!"

"Put the damn bike in the car!"

"No!" _Her mom pushed the motorcycle down. It hit the ground with a loud and heavy crash._ "You bitch! That was dad's favorite bike! Why would you do that?!" _She fumed, lifted her foot and kicked the headlight in on the Range Rover with her black boots. It shattered, shards of glass dropping everywhere. Her mother's hand came up, slapping her daughter's cheek…hard. Ally's face turned in shock, her hair following. She had slapped her; in the school's student lot. I grimaced; I couldn't image someone hitting her let alone her own mother._

"We will definitely discuss this when you get home!" _Her mother calmly stated as she got into her car. She drove off leaving Ally next to her bike. Ally easily picked up her bike setting the kick stand down and sitting on the curb._

"Damn." _Dez said_ "That was pretty rough." _He sighed_ "I feel bad" _Now it's pretty obvious why she has such a huge wall up. I nodded, Ally reached over for her keys that were laying on the floor near her. She pushed her hair out of her face. Her eyes meeting mine._

"What the fuck are you looking at?" _She stated as she stood grabbing her helmet in her hand and walking away._

* * *

 **Ally POV:**

 _I can't believe she actually did that. In the fucking parking lot. That was the first time she has ever laid her hands on me. She pushed down my father's bike. That actually was what set me off. The stupid bitch told the doctors to pull the plug. She killed him. Penny killed my father. I stood in the office waiting for the secretary or whatever they call her now. I needed to get my locker, fuck my schedule needs to be changed. The gray haired lady motioned for me to come forward. Her name tag said Brittney._

"What's up?" _She asked. Are the adults supposed to be so informal with students?_

"I transferred here…two days ago. I need a locker."

"Oh, is that it?" _I nodded and she turned to her computer. She scrolled down a colorful page, stopped, and double clicked a square._ "We have two lockers open. One is….727 near the gym in the back, the other is 324 on the west side next to the student events building." _I nodded slowly thinking about my options._

"Can you tell me who the neighbors are?"

"Sorry I can't, it's against school policy."

"Okay, I guess I'll take 324 then." _Since it was closer._

"Name?"

"Ally Dawson" _She typed my name into the system and made me sign a paper saying that that would be my locker and blah, blah, blah._

"It's school policy that you purchase one of the school's locks. For safety reason, the cost is $5.00." _I nodded understanding and handed her the $5.00 as she handed me the lock._ "The combination is on a paper inside the box."

"Okay, thank you." _I left the office. I found my locker rather quickly and then headed for the gym. Why I have Phys. Ed. First period is beyond me. Why I got slapped this morning in front of Austin is really going to get under my skin. I know he's going to question me about it. I went into the locker room to change, thankful that only certain people saw what transpired in the parking lot. But on a better note….I don't give a fuck what they think. I slid on my chucks and walked out. The gym smelled horribly like rubber._

"Okay ladies, let's head outside." _The coach yelled. Outside? It's hot out! I put my sunglasses over my eyes and walked out onto the field. To the right was a huge baseball diamond on the other side to my left was a pool. On the other side of a fence was a track….is this school obsessed with sports? Damn…._

"Are you okay?" _I heard a voice speak behind me. I turned and saw him and all his glory behind me. He moved and stood next to me._

"I'm fine."

"I saw….I saw what happened earlier….in the parking lot."

"Do you feel special?" _I asked crossing my arms over my chest, we slowly walked to the baseball diamond._

"I was just wondering….considering your cheek is still red."

"That is what happens when you piss off your mother."

"What happened to your dad?" _A large and heavy pang shot up my chest and into my heart. I hate talking about my father. When he died, a part of me died with him._

"Don't worry about it."

"You know, you don't have to be so tough all the time" _He said standing in front of me_ "Why do you have such a thick and high wall up?"

"Why are you so persistent?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you..."

"Well try less…."

"Ally…."

"Leave me alone…" _I sighed, maneuvering around him. I felt his hand grasp my wrist. His hand was warm and smooth, not rough like I expected. I started down at his hand then at him._

"I'm really tired of you walking away from me." _He chuckled and I shook my head._

"Awe, I'm sorry but you must have me mistaken for someone who gives a shit." _I shrugged; his hazel eyes made me feel weak. Stop it!_

"You….should….really give me your number."

"No" _I declined_

"So we can talk."

"I'm not that kind of girl" _I scoffed. He grinned._

"Oh…..I meant talk, like actually talk."

"Bullshit, I live next door to that girl's house you were at last night. I saw your car. I must say she was fairly loud."

"I'm good at what I do" _He said cocking his head_

"So you're good at being a manwhore?"

"You think I'm a man, Ally?"

"I think…you're a horny teenager."

"You should really give me your number…"

"No."

"I really want to talk."

"I really don't want to talk." _In all honesty I really do, but at the same time I don't. I'm conflicted._

"Is this an act? Most girls would love to talk to me."

"Get this through that thick skull of yours…" _I said as I reached up and ran my fingers through his golden hair. I grasped it, pulling him down to my eye level, our lips mere inches apart._ "…I. Am. Not. Like. Most." _I pronounced looking into his golden hazel eyes, patting his cheek, I released him and began walking away. God….He smelled good. I didn't look back as I made my way onto the baseball diamond._

* * *

 **Austin POV:**

"What the hell was that?" _Dez asked, pushing me. Oh my God…she's amazing. I have to have her. I refuse to let her make me her play thing. If anything…..it'll be the other way around. I want her to run her fingers through my hair again. It felt really good. She was rough._

"I- I don't know." _I shook my head, staring at the turquoise brunette sitting on the bleachers. I couldn't tell what she was looking at because of her sunglasses._

"Get your shit together, dude" _He hissed, slapping me on the back of the head. I laughed hitting him back._ "You either break up with one or leave the other alone."

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am, it's just that the game that you two are playing is about to get a whole lot worse." _We both turned towards the bleachers, she smiled and flipped us off. Dez chuckled,_ "What did she say about earlier?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. She lives next door to Brooke."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's a great thing my red haired friend. I'm going to go talk to her."

"Who? Ally?"

"No, Brooke." _I looked around the field for the other Brunette I knew. I wasn't really a blonde type of guy. I spotted her leaning against the fence with three other girls. I walked over to her,_ "I need to talk to you." _I told her._

"Hey Austin." _The other two droned. I snickered, they needed to go._

"Hi…" _I smiled._ "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to borrow your friend for a moment. Can you give us a moment?" _They nodded, giggling as they walked away._ "Wow, you're friends are dumb as shit."

"Only those two, so what's up?" _She asked._

"I need you to do something for me" _I put my arm around her casually leaning against the fence._

"That depends….what are you going to do for me?" _Her hand trailed up the side of my arm, I laughed stopping her before she could go further._

"I do a lot for you, well to you. But you live next to Ally right?" _She nodded_ "What do you know about her?"

"She and her mother fight….a lot." _Really?_ "Sometimes you can hear it in the back yard….even inside their house."

"What do they fight about?"

"Lots of things, her bikes, school, her mother's job."

"Do you know what her mother does?"

"Nope…." She sighed.

"What about her dad?" _I asked._

"I don't think he lives with them. However, my mom did tell me that Ally has seven of those motorcycles." _SEVEN?!_ "They might have been her father's, I think. Anything else?"

"Nah, that's it. Thanks." _I gave her a peck on the cheek._ "I'll see you later." _I winked and walked back to the diamond._

"Well, now that Austin has finished fraternizing with the opposite sex. We can start the game." _Dez joked._

"Ha ha" _I laughed sarcastically_ "Why aren't the girls playing?"

"Baseball isn't exactly their forte." _Said the coach._

"Shaking their ass is." _One of the guys stated. Everyone laughed, but the coach didn't find it as funny._

"That is very degrading….." _He stated._

"But it's also true."

"It's degrading no matter how true it is." _We all started laughing._

* * *

 **Ally POV:**

 _Since I got in trouble for leaving campus during lunch, I stayed at the table I usually sit at. I chewed on a bag of chips I bought. At least they tasted good, the soda was good too. At my old school you could have food delivered to the campus, but here that's a no go. This stupid health conscious school. I stared at my bike through my sunglasses, and then drifted my vision towards Austin. He couldn't tell that I was looking, but I was. It's fucked up how he kisses Kira but has sex with my neighbor. Kira's too stupid to realize that. She giggles at every word he says like a mindless drone. I hate girls like that. My chips ran empty, which was surprisingly depressing. Lucky for me, I had bought another bag... Why do the factories supply us with more air than chips? That's stupid right? I didn't notice that Austin had come to stand a few feet in front of me. I looked over to his car….yup she went to fetch him his soda. She's a good bitch. She deserves a treat._

"Did you change your mind?" _He asked, snatching my chips and pouring some into his mouth._

"Did you ask if you could have some?"

"No, you would have said No if I did."

"Damn straight. And I have nothing to change." _An awkward silenced passed by in the breeze._ "Why do you treat your girlfriend like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like shit….you screw her…then go and screw another….then go back to her."

"I do not."

"She's your bitch."

"Noo…"

"Yes, so is that girl that you fuck."

"No one is my bitch Ally." _He sighed._

"You're a horrible liar. Kira is your bitch and you know it." _He nodded slowly._

"What's your point?"

"I just want to hear you say it."

"Say?"

"Kira is your bitch. That you have every girl on this school wrapped around your finger."

"But I don't. If I had every girl…..I would have you. But you're too stubborn."

"I'm the only one that recognizes your game." _I quirked an eyebrow_

"Exactly…"

"Did Kira go and fetch you your lovely soda?" _I teased and he smirked._

"No…she has volunteer work."

"It was a yes or no question, I could give a shit less about what she's doing."

"Well, now you know."

"And I still have yet to care."

"Can I ask you a question? I hope one that you actually answer."

"I'll answer depending on what it is."

"Okay…How many boyfriends have you had?" _I actually thought about this, hmm…not a lot considering I moved around the country._

"Not a lot."

"Is there a number?"

"No not really…."

"So none" _He assumed_

"No"

"So then how many?"

"Mmm….around five."

"Only five?" _He asked. Did he think I was lying?_

"Yes. End of story."

"Hmm..."

"Yup…" _I crumpled the bag and threw it on the table. I chugged my soda down and let out a loud burp, smiling._

"That was very attractive."

"There's no one here I'm trying to impress."

"I see…"

"See yourself away from my table, now." _I waved him off._

"Why did you kick your mother's headlight?" _He questioned. I was pissed off….she pushed down my father's bike. That's the only thing I truly care about. When she pushed it down, it took all my self-control to not kick her face into the concrete._

"Figure it out."

"I can't." _He leaned his elbow on the table._

"That's too bad." _I chuckled grabbing my bag and walking away from him. I was so eager to go home and into my room. Fuck my mom, she can kiss my ass._

* * *

 _When I got home my mother's car was parked in the drive way, blocking the garage, fabulous. I parked my bike praying that she didn't mess with the rest of the bikes. I looked underneath the protective covers and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Relief washed through me, she didn't touch the bikes. I went into the house and saw her seated on the couch, ready to unleash hell. I ignored her presence and went into the kitchen._

"Allison…" _She said. She was now standing behind me, walking but keeping her distance. She's moody. One day she's all…hey sweetie….then next….you're an idiot. It gets really annoying, and it makes us fight, all the damn time._

"My name isn't Allison, Penny." _I went into the cupboard taking out a glass for water._

"Like hell it's not."

"My name is Ally Ray Dawson…" _I sent a glare her way. She was about to get pretty angry,_ "I don't care what you say…I'm not answering to Allison."

"Allison…" _I tuned her out and served myself some water,_ "Allison! Answer me!"

"I'm sorry…there isn't an Allison here! The only other person here besides you is Ally Ray Dawson!"

"Look…I'm sorry." _I scoffed,_ "I shouldn't have put my hands on you! But to be fair you shouldn't have kicked my headlight…"

"Yea you're damn right you shouldn't have! You shouldn't have pushed down his bike! You shouldn't have pulled the fucking plug either! You killed my father!"

"I didn't kill him Allison! Your father was dying. We needed to let him go!"

"You liar!" _I shouted, warm tears began to flood my eyes and stream down my face. I threw the water left in my glass at her,_ "You fucking liar! He was getting better! You killed him! You took away the only person that loved me unconditionally! I h-ho-hope you lose your job! You don't deserve shit!"

"You will not talk to me that way!" _She continued to rage._

"Like hell I will! I hate you! I fucking hate you Penny!" _I shoved her making her stumble back a little,_ "You can go crawl into a deep hole and fucking rot!" _I turned my back to her and started to walk up the stairs, when I felt a strong push. I fell hard on the stairs; my forehead throbbing with an intense pain. I touched my face and felt a warm sticky liquid coat my fingers. I realized that it was blood._ "You bitch!" _I yelled. I got up, running to the garage. I looked in the mirror. I had a gash about 1 inch long right above my eyebrow._

"I'm sorry." _My hell bat of a mother leaned in the doorway. I rolled my eyes flinching at the pain the movement caused. I found the first aid kit I stored in here and took it up to my room. I placed a Band-Aid on my cut and locked my door._

* * *

 _**A/N: & there you have it everyone! That was Chapter 3, chapter 4 is already in the works so hopefully it will be ready soon. I promise to try and post as soon as I can! Remember to review and what not...until then peace.**_

 _ **-AdaG.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I know I've been gone way too long. There's no excuse besides the fact that life got in the way...I've been extremely busy but I'm back (hopefully) well however many of you are left I hope you enjoy...I made this one a tad longer:**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Ally POV:**

 _The next day I woke up completely dreading it. I really don't want to go to school with this bandage on my forehead. But when you think about it, I would much rather be at school than this hell hole of a house. My dreadful mother apologized at least 10 times last night, then offered to make me some food to eat. My response was a courteous, No thanks. I ended up sneaking down in the middle of the night for a quick midnight snack. After that, I wasn't able to get back to sleep, I ended up staying awake for 6 hours waiting for my headache to go away. It never did. I walked into the restroom that's connected to my room. I caught my reflection in the mirror…ugh. I had small bags under my eyes and my eyes were still puffy. Well at least the swelling of my cut went down I jumped into the shower and took my time getting dressed.. No reason to rush since I'm already late. I had on a white tank top, black skinny jeans, and black & white vans. I rode to school slowly on my red motorcycle. Thankfully none of the student body was outside when I parked. I put everything in my locker and headed off to A.P. English. I walked into class late, not really caring that they stared._

"Ahh…..Miss Dawson….how nice of you to grace us with your presence." _Mrs. Dodds greeted. I nodded my head,_ "Grab a book from the shelf and take a seat." _I found the book Othello by Shakespeare, something I've already read & took a seat in the back corner. Keeping my sunglasses on I enjoyed the darkened view. I could feel Austin watching me as I took my seat….I really wasn't in the mood today._

"So, who's your favorite character?" _Some random guy turned and asked. I didn't know who this guy was, we've never spoken before._

"Iago" _I managed to mumble._

"You like Iago?" _He had dark brown eyes and dark skin, did he always sit in front of me in this class?_

"I remember saying that…"

"I'm Trent…"

"Turn around Trent." _I said and he turned,_ "Good boy…" _I sighed low enough to avoid him hearing. I like Iago. Iago was a dark character. He went through hell in order to break Desdemona and Othello up, just for the sake of vengeance. I personally loved that. I wanted to go back to sleep, I'm extremely tired & my head is still throbbing. I laid my head on the desk, placing the book over my face._

"What the hell happened to your forehead?" _Ah dammit, I'd recognize that deep sexy voice anywhere. The book was covering my face so he didn't see me grin. He makes my stomach go Whoosh! Stop it!_

"Why do you want to know? Why do you even care?"

"I'm guessing it's not a Good Morning then?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Are you and your mom okay?" _I heard him ask, why did his voice hold a tinge of concern? He shouldn't be concerned to even care._

"We're fine" _I quickly lied_ "Leave me Alone." _I sat up looking at him through my sunglasses._

"No."

"Please…" _His eyebrows rose in surprise. I'm really not in the mood. Please is rarely in my vocabulary but it managed to slip out today. He gave me a slight nod and moved away from my desk. The whooshing subsided, thank God. I laid my head back down and let sleep take me. 40 minutes until this period is over, enough for a light nap._

* * *

 **Austin POV:**

 _Ally must be feeling really low because she didn't give me her usual smirk when I talk to her and she didn't tell me to fuck off. She even said please. I think it was her mother who caused that blemish on her face, or maybe she fell off her bike or something. She didn't remove her shades like usual either…. Woooww…. I'm becoming a real softy, noticing little things about her that I don't notice on others._

"Mmm….." _Kira moaned as my teeth bit her bottom lip. We were seated in my parked in the middle of a very heated make out session, parked in the back lot. The whole time I was kissing Kira I imagined it was Ally,_ "Austin….No matter how much I want to we can't do it here."

"Says who?" _I smirked, in all honesty, I just needed to get off. I won't feel any guilt at all._

"Me." _She said in the middle of another moan, my teeth nipping lightly behind her ear_

"We both know your lying Kira" _She started kissing my mouth harder._

"That might be true, but I'm on my monthly surprise." _She sighed, I groaned and shifted my weight up to fix the situation in my pants._ "I'm sorry Aus.." _She said facing me_

"It's fine Kira, I understand." _I sat up in my seat. Crap, now I'm sporting a major hard on and I couldn't do anything about it._

"That doesn't mean that I'm going to let you sit there and suffer." _She said while failing to sound seductive. She moved so that her hands undid the buttons on my jeans, once there was more room she wormed her hands into my briefs, hey,who am I to complain or to stop her?_

* * *

 _Throughout the last half hour of lunch, I carried the biggest grin on my face. For the people that really knew me, there was no doubt in their minds that I was indeed taken care of in that specific way. Even though Kira carried a coy expression the rest of the time. I spotted Ally at her usual spot and made my way to go sit with her. She was there alone, per usual. I wonder what's wrong with her?_

"Hey…" _I said smiling lightly_

"What do you want?" _She asked sounding bored. I want you…your lips, your body….on top of mine. Can I have you?_

"Are you okay? You seem really out of it."

"That's because I am really out of it" _She responded sitting up_

"Did your mom give you that scar on your forehead?" _I really hope she answered with the truth._

"No" _She gave me a flat answer, "Don't worry about it Moon…" We really should get on a first name basis._

"If it's nothing for me to worry about then why can't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to." _She snapped._

"Relax…" _I tried to calm,_ "It was just a question."

"One of too many, Moon. The questions seem to never end."

"Does is bother you?" _I asked tilting my head and narrowing my eyes_

"No"

"Then? What's the issue?"

"You." _I couldn't read her real emotions. Her sunglasses were blocking her eyes, getting in the way of me seeing them._

"Me? How am I the problem?"

"You're annoying and too curious for your own good." _Ouch, that one burned._ "You just don't know how to leave me the fuck alone." _I reached up , taking her glasses off that gorgeous face. Her eyes were puffy and red, I didn't expect that._

"You were crying?"

"No…I don't cry." _There's no way in hell I'm believing that…_

"That's Bullshit, you look like you haven't slept all night."

"I have slept" _She grabbed her sunglasses back and slid them back into place._

"Do you wanna talk about it?" _I'm becoming such a big squishy softy. Fuck….I'm losing it._

"No….just leave me the fuck alone" _Hey old Ally is back_ "Leave…your girlfriend is back with your soda, waiting to suck you off again."

"Wait…what?" _I said laughing_

"You had this stupid huge grin on your face" Shit…"And she had this stupid fake innocent face. You guys aren't fooling anyone." _How the hell did she figure that out? She's too smart and sexy for her own good._

"Oh and you are?"

"I never said that"

"Yea, you're right. You're the most secretive person I've ever met."

"You know…..Everything there is to know about me"

"I don't know your favorite color"

"Mmmm….that's most likely because I don't have one"

"Allyyyyy….."

"What?!" _She_ _said annoyed_

"You should still…..give me your number" _My persistence makes no progress with her. Her smirk kills me…_

"If I said no yesterday…twice, what makes you think I changed my mind over night?"

"I have no idea" _I grinned my signature grin….it didn't faze her. Dammit…I can't break her._

"No, you can't have my number" _shaking her head_ "and before you even begin to ask why not…and this is magical….the answer is still the same as yesterday"

"Someone is making false accusations"

"Wow Moon, those are some big words"

"I'm a big man"

"Boy" _She teased_

"Man" _I corrected_

"More like Man Whore" _she stated with a smirk_

"I don't whore myself off"

"Whoa, I never said that"

"It was implied"

"Sure it was" _Her stupid nods taunted me_

"Mm…you're mean"

"You're an ass"

"Oh…why thank you for noticing" _I need to break her. ASAP. I have to have her_

"Bye" _She got up, briskly walking away. Well…that was very much unexpected. Ugh….I don't take rejection from her well. The next time she walks away from me I'm going to lose my damn mind._

* * *

 **Ally POV:**

 _Throughout passing period I kept to myself, as usual. I was starting to feel better by the time class came, mainly for the fact that he wasn't in this class so he couldn't annoy the shit out of me. When class ended I headed to my locker to exchange my school items with my personal items. I shoved some unnecessary notebooks and a textbook into my locker then I noticed Austin's girlfriend walking up to me, a hateful glint in her eye._

"What?!" _I hissed, I didn't like this bitch one bit._

"What have you and Austin been talking about?" _She said in a demanding tone. Bitch doesn't get the hint._

"Excuse me?" _I scoffed slamming my locker door shut._

"You heard me" _She smiled leaning on her heels with her hand on her hip._

"Oh, don't tell me you went and grew a pair of balls?"

"Stay away from Austin" _She sneered as she looked me up and down. This fugly prick was pushing on my buttons._

"Nobody wants your boyfriend" _Well you know except my neighbor….and me…. on occasion._

"You better not."

"Oh…" _I gave an exaggerated fake shake,_ "I'm so fucking scared of you. Please, you're pathetic. You're pathetic and intimidated."

"Intimidated by you? Puh-lease"

"You can't keep your leash on him. That's why he treats you like that. Try being observant. You'll see what I'm talking about."

"Listen and you listen good…-" _She started_

"Get the hell out of my face" _I pushed pass her and started to walk down the hall, I heard her scoff before she touched my shoulder,_ "Get your hands off me…" _I warned. She walked in front of me getting in my face. This bitch clearly hasn't heard of personal space or of my bubble for that matter._

"Ally… Watch yourself."

"You're in my personal space" _I warned her calmly_

"So what?" _She snapped at me,_ "Stay away from my boyfriend"

"You stay away from me" _I retorted,_ "Now turn around and walk away" _I saw her blonde friend looking at us down the hall, chuckling I rolled my eyes,_ "Your little friend is waiting for you." _I pointed out_

"Do we have an understanding?" _I smirked at her_

* * *

 **Austin POV**

"What is she doing over there?!" _I walked up next to Carrie who was staring at Kira and Ally. What the hell could those two be talking about?_

"I have no idea" _Carrie said shrugging,_ "If I knew…I would tell you"

"Okay…well what do you think they're talking about?"

"Well…. in last period, she did say something about Ally pushing herself on you" _What?!..._ "So, she might've went over there to confront her about it?"

"But that isn't true….at all" _It's not…it's the other way around_

"Austin…..you are, like the only person that she talks to in this entire school."

"So…what's your point?" _I shrugged and tilted my head,_ "I'm the only one even trying to talk to her."

"Don't you think that might be a little suspicious?"

"No…does Dez find it suspicious that you talk to Trent?"

"That's different. Trent has been my friend since the first grade."

"Whatever floats your boat" _I rocked back on my heels, she slapped my chest pretty hard. I rubbed it while ruffling her hair,_ "That hurt" _I continued standing next to Carrie waiting to see what would happen. Ally looked really impatient shifting from one foot to the next. Damn, she looks really good._

"You should go over there Austin." _She shrugged, "_ You're dying to find out what they're talking about so go."

"No, I can't. If a fight does break out…I'm the type to watch, not end it."

"So, you would watch Ally drag Kira across the campus by her hair?"

"You have….no faith in my girlfriend"

"None whatsoever…" _She laughed,_ "But seriously. Go Austy" _She teased me, Ugh that's not even my name!_

"Fine…but that's not my name" _I calmly and smoothly made my way over to the two girls. I slipped my arm around Kira from behind. Ally switched her posture from her right to her left._

"Do we have an understanding?" _Kira asked her. An understanding for what?_

"No…. repeat our conversation." _Ally stated_

"You heard m-"

"Repeat what you just said to me…" _Ally cut her off. I wish I could cut Ally off with my lips,_ "In front of Austin…" _Do I change people's moods around me? Kira stood tense and silent,_ "Oh…you're silent now? Okay…well correct me if I'm wrong but you said, that if I talk to Austin again that you will beat me senseless" _Wow…. well someone got tough,_ "Now here's my warning and listen closely bitch because I'm only going to say this just this once…" _She cleared her throat and her eyes grew cold,_ "I…don't want your boyfriend" _But he wants you. She smirked before pushing past Kira, putting on her helmet and making her way quickly to her bike._

"What was that about?" _I questioned Kira_

"Nothing…" _She turned and looked me in the eye,_ "You love me, right?" _SHIT! Here's what I pictured in my head: me picking up a gun and shooting myself in the foot. I use this word loosely…. very loosely. I am about to lie my ass off._

"Yeah…. I…I love you" _I am going straight to hell for using the word 'love' very loosely._ "Why?"

"Promise me you won't do anything with her." _There's no way I can promise that! Brooke lives next to her, something is bound to happen._

"I promise…" _I just secured a fast pass to hell, I'm getting my own private room._

"Good" _She kissed me before taking my hand and walking us back to Carrie. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck,_ "Carrie and I are going to be waiting in the student lounge for you when practice is over."

"Okay…" _I ran off to the gym and changed. I met up with Dez and the rest of the team on the diamond._ "Dez, what do you think happens when you tell a girl you 'love' her when you don't?"

"She'll most likely kill you. Why?" _I gave an innocent smirk,_ "You didn't…" _He asked. I nodded._ "You dick!" _He hit me with his mitt repeatedly._

"I panicked. She was looking at me and I couldn't hurt her."

"You…are the stupidest asshole I've ever met. You said I love you to bone her too…what next…. you say it to wash her fucking hair?!"

"It was an accident!" _I tried excusing but he wasn't having it._

"You're on your own for this one dude" _He laughed_

"What?! No! I help you with your life complications so you have to help me with mine. Fuck it! I kept you from getting kicked off the team!"

"And I appreciate that...I really do. And you're right, Dammit." _He sneered. I laughed and hit him over the head with my glove._

"You owe me…big time."

"How am I supposed to get you out of this?"

"Make up some bullshit lie?"

"That's not going to work Austin."

"Come on Dez, you can think of something"

"okay okay, How about…. the next time she asks you, mumble Olive Juice. So…it sounds like you're saying I love you. Get it…. I love you…Olive Juice." _He chuckled._

"Olive Juice? Dez…that is the dumbest shit I have ever heard in my life."

"I can't think of anything…. Picture Brooke's face on Kira's body then say it"

"But I don't love her either"

"Well who do you love then Austin" _Myself,_ "Besides yourself" _Oh Dez you know me so well._

"I love you, Dez" _I said playfully, I hugged him and he pushed himself out of my embrace_

"You're scaring me" _He hit me with his mitt a few times,_ "Seriously"

"My mom."

"Your mom's hot too" _He tilted his head smirking,_ "Yeah…. I would do your mom."

"Dez…" _I growled as he took off running_

"I was kidding!" _I sprinted after him tackling him to the ground_

"That's my mother asshole" _I punched him in the chest before helping him up_

"Oof…. dammit Austin I can't breathe" _He inhaled deeply_ "You run way too fast."

"Well I have stamina and cardio… you don't." _We made our way back to the diamond._

"You've" _Breath._ "Been" _Breath._ "building up your" _Breath._ "Stamina since freshman year fucking girls. I actually get to know them."

"That's why you have no stamina" _I laughed._ "Kira is going to kill me."

"I'd be more concerned about her killing you when she finds out you and Brooke are still screwing around."

"You're not helping Dez…"

"Well sorry dude, but it's the truth."

"Girls are going to be the death of me…" _I yelled. Well…more like my dick is. I think with him more than I do with my actual brain._

* * *

"Oh God…" _I breathed out as Brooke straddled my waist. She began unbuttoning my baseball jersey, her nails scratching down my chest._

"Do you feel any type of guilt for what you're doing to her?" _She mumbled. I kissed her hard on the lips._ "hmm…I guess not…" _My fingers fumbled at the buttons on her shorts, I was about to succeed in getting them off when my phone rang loudly in my pocket. She groaned and took my phone out of my pocket handing it to me. I read the name on the screen '_ **KIRA** _' FUCK! I slid my finger on the green answer icon and rolled my eyes._

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." _She answered. Shoot me…Now._

"Heyyyy…. what's up?" _I tried to calm down my breathing, Brooke noticed and started to grind on me. I squeezed my eyes shut holding back a moan._

"Nothing…. I'm going out with Carrie to L.A. for a few hours" _I_ _don't care what you do! I glared at Brooke as she smirked._

"Okay…"

"Alright…. love you" _Nuh uh not getting sucked into that one again._

"Uh huh" _I quickly ended the call before throwing the phone on the floor,_ "You're a tease you know that?" _She giggled as I changed our positions so I was on top._

"You don't think doing this is wrong, do you?" _I raised an eyebrow at her_

"Do you?"

"Well Austin, I'm not the one in a relationship…"

"I want you" _Well not really you but the sex, yes_ "I have no doubts about that" _I kissed her_ "We can stop whatever this is between us if you really want" _I stared into her eyes. She's going to say no._

"No…I like this whole no strings attached thing. I have the freedom to do whatever I want with whoever I want." _She smiled._

"Exactly" _She started to kiss me slowly. Awe yea. I don't mean to be manipulative. It just happens, and I can't help it. I wish it worked on Ally this easy. Then I remembered, shit she lives next door. My mood suddenly crashed. Not wanting to have sex with Brooke when I heard a loud yell_

"I don't want to be here!" _Is that Ally? I turned my head to Brooke who was shaking hers. She got up, pulling her shirt back on._

"They're fighting again" _She stated with a sigh_

"Everyday?"

"Every other day" _She cleared_

"You have no choice! Suck it up and stop being a whiney bitch!"

"Go to hell Penny!" _Wow…. that's mean._

"I'm already here with you yelling all the time!" _Her mother retorted._

"Me?! Me YELLING?! I don't even start it! You come into my room looking for shit to bitch about!" _Ally has a set of lungs on her_

"Then leave! You could always leave! You have a seven fucking bikes Allison, choose one and leave until your head is clear!" _I heard Ally's bike start and rev down the street. I wonder when she'll be back._

"Is it always like that?" _I asked Brooke_

"She'll be back by early morning. You can hear her bike come in around two o'clock" _She said,_ "The first month she moved here was bad" _She lived here for a month but she's only been in school for 4 days?_

"Huh" _I coughed_ "Listen…I'll come back later, tomorrow" _I kissed her, buttoning my jersey, and slipping on my shoes._

"Okay" _She sighed and pouted. I smirked, grabbed my car keys, and made my way home. I am so fucked up…for doing that to Kira…again. I'll stop. I promise._

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you have it folks. Review...message...whatever you feel like. I really am sorry for being gone so long. I hope I can get the next chapter up to you sooner than later.**

 **Until next time, AdaG.**


End file.
